


00.03

by verybi_verytired



Series: Angsty Headcanon Ficlets [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Phantom pain, dealing with losing a limb, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: Number Three - The Rumor - Allison





	00.03

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I had an idea for this one but I hate a hard time putting it into words? Sorry it's not great lol.\
> 
> This checks off a square on my Bad Things Happen bingo card: Phantom Pain

It hurt.

How?

How did it hurt?

There was nothing there, and yet somehow she could still feel it.

‘Phantom Pain’

Funny name for the horrifying sensation.

Maybe her brother could see her arm – could tell her why it still hurt even though it was gone.

The new arm – robotic like mom – was a pretty rose gold in colour and it looked gorgeous on her dark skin.

And she hated it.

Why did it have to be her?

She was supposed to be the one who had a good life. Supposed to be the one who made something of herself. Who was going to hire an actress who was missing an arm? Hollywood was made for pretty perfect pale people. Not people like her – with her natural hair and brown skin and a missing arm.

She couldn’t even fix it with a Rumour – her powers apparently didn’t extend to re-growing limbs.

What good was being able to warp reality if she couldn’t use it on herself?

Dad was proud of her though, so at least there was that.

She hadn’t broken, hadn’t told Dr Terminal anything.

Even when he kidnapped her.

Even when he hit her.

Even when he tortured her.

Even when he took her arm.

So dad was proud.

Proud enough to make her a new arm.

Proud enough to eventually create a glove that covered the metal so it looked like nothing had ever happened when he realized she was unhappy with the way the metal looked.

It still hurt though.

The arm was made to be as realistic as possible – it looked identical to her old arm and she felt everything she used to, had all the same control that she used to. And yet, somehow, she could still feel the pain of her arm being destroyed.

Dad was proud.

It still hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Come throw headcanons at me on Tumblr! I'm always a slut for angsty headcanons!](http://www.verybi-verytired.tumblr.com)


End file.
